Speak Now
by shortyshorts
Summary: Speak now or forever hold your peace, the words said by preachers at the end of wedding ceremonies, right before the vows.  So many fantasize about bursting into a church, saying what theyd kept inside for years. But in real life, it rarely happens. Jagan


_I am not the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion__,  
><em>_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl__._  
><em>I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel,<em>_  
><em>_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid__,  
><em>_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_.

Logan walked into the beautiful church, being as quiet as possible. It was hard to sneak in past the guards and other family members, but he had finally accomplished it. The people around him, young and old, hadn't noticed him. He turned his head left and right, and then ran behind one of the large, cream curtains. He didn't want to risk getting noticed or recognized. He spotted Kendall and Carlos, his best friends as the best men at the front. They were dressed nicely, in perfect suits, something that Logan found rare. But it was a wedding, after all. You were required to dress nicely. Which was why Logan was dressed in his best white tux, just so he could fit in.

Now, you're probably wondering why Logan was at the church in the first place.

James Diamond's wedding was taking place here, today, very soon. James Diamond is Logan's little crush. Well, not so little. He's been in love with him for almost 11 years now. James was obviously oblivious to all of it. Every hint, every little flirtatious move. James was either too absorbed in himself, the band, or some other chick he picked up. James was self-centered. He loved music, so one day he auditioned and thus created the band, Big Time Rush which consisted of Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos. They've been best friends since they were babies. Logan fell for James when he was 13 and now here he was, 24 years old, at James' wedding. He was getting married to Arthur Griffin's (their former boss' boss) snotty, rich daughter, Mercedes Griffin. He once dated Mercedes...worst decision of his life.

He could hear Mercedes in the back, screaming at her bridesmaids Jo and Ria. They were Kendall and Carlos' wives. Kendall and Jo got married once Jo came back from New Zealand. Kendall was only 20 then and Jo was 19, but he proposed anyways. Their love was, and still is stronger than ever. Ria and Carlos met through Jo. She was a cast mate of Jo's, she introduced them and their friendship evolved into love. Logan was also a very good friend of Ria's. Ria and Carlos had just recently got married last year. Now, enough with past stories.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be__  
><em>_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say  
>Don't say yes, run away now<em>_  
><em>_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door__  
><em>_Don't wait or say a single vow__  
><em>_You need to hear me out__  
><em>_And they said speak now_

He imagined Mercedes in a strapless, large dress that looked like a cupcake. Flowers and frills would coat her perfect white dress. He frowned when he thought of James and Mercedes sharing that first official kiss as husband and wife. He blinked back tears and focused on the task at hand. He couldn't let that happen. But then he came in.

James walked onto the stand at the front, wearing a black tux that made him look absolutely stunning. He gave a big smile to Kendall and Carlos, who smiled back. Logan's heart began beating rapidly and his stomach twisted and turned. He looked perfect. He just wished he was the one walking down the aisle instead of Mercedes. He stopped to think what that would look like...

He would be nervous, anxious, excited. He would be walked down the aisle by his father who would be crying tears of joy beside him. He would lock eyes with James who looked as happy as his dad. They'd share a smile and Logan's heart would be beating like it was now. He'd stop in front of James after giving his dad a "manly hug". They'd share their vows, exchange rings, no one would object and they'd share a perfect kiss, flower petals dancing around them, the families cheering and clapping in their seats. The daydream ended, he was back in reality. Sighing, he went back to waiting for Mercedes. He couldn't let that bitch get his James.

_Fond gestures are exchanged__  
><em>_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march__  
><em>_And I am hiding in the curtains__  
><em>_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be__  
><em>_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen__  
><em>_But I know you wish it was me__  
><em>_You wish it was me, don't you_

He watched as James' parents and Mercedes' parents greeted each other with smiles, hugs and handshakes. Logan rolled his eyes at the obviously fake smiles. He knew they weren't happy about the marriage, but they were both rich families*. It made sense for their children to get married. Mr. Griffin had already left to go to his daughter to walk her down the aisle.

The organ began to play "Here Comes the Bride", making the church become silent. Everyone sat down, children stopping their games and taking the seat by their parents, adults sitting down after saying hello to one last person. Everyone turned to the back door...and there she was.

Mercedes entered with her dad on her arm. He had a huge smile on his face, as did Mercedes. Logan was right about the dress, it was big and fat and it was covered in frills and glitter and flowers. It was horrifying to Logan, but I guess she liked it. He looked back at James, whose smile had faltered a bit. He wasn't smiling his 100 million watt James Diamond smile. Logan pouted slightly, and then watched as Mercedes kissed her dad's cheek and stepped up in front of James. That should be him. Why wasn't that him? Well, because he was a big, fat chicken.

He tuned out the vows and other nonsense things, daydreaming of a life of just him and James. But when he heard the words "speak now", he snapped back and listened.

"If anyone objects, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Then, I stood up.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace__  
><em>_There's the silence, there's my last chance__  
><em>_I stand up with shaky hands__  
><em>_All eyes on me__  
><em>_Horrified looks from everyone in the room__  
><em>_But I'm only looking at you_

"I object." Logan shouted, making everyones heads snap to him with horrified, confused looks. James realized who it was and his eyes widened. Mercedes jaw dropped and she let out a scoff, putting her hands on her hips. He saw James whisper "Logan..." He stood out to the aisle and stared right at James.

"James...don't do this. Please, you're...you're making a mistake." Logan said, body shaking slightly. "She's not the right one for you...you're not happy, I know you're not. I can see it on your face. This," he pointed to him and Mercedes, "is not meant to be." He saw Kendall and Carlos give him understanding looks. They've known everything since they were 16. He gave them a small smile, and then re-focused on James. "Please."

"Well, if she's not the one for me, then who is?" James said with a frown, "Since _you_ seem to know whose perfect for me and who isn't." Logan was a little taken back at this, but he shook it off.

"...me, James." Logan whispered, but everyone could still hear what he said. Everyone gasped, giving each other _'What the fuck?'_ looks. "Yeah, me. I love you. I love you more than she ever could. It's been that way for almost 11 years, man. I fell for you when we were 13, thinking it was just a crush, but...it became more. I actually fell in love with you; I fell for the James Diamond charm. I fell pretty hard, too."

James stared at him with a disbelieving look...then it softened. His hard look in his eyes changed to love, and the corners of his lips curled into a smile. Logan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding at the sight of this, smiling as well. "I was hoping you'd be here and say all of...that." James gave him a true smile, making Logan's heart almost fly out of his chest. The Griffin family gave shocked screams, the Diamonds smiling (they were in on this the whole time). Carlos and Kendall were cheering and high-fiving. Ria and Jo were squealing in delight, excited this was finally happening. The rest of the crowd? Completely shocked. Some disturbed, others frozen in surprise, and the rest ecstatic for some odd reason.

_And you say let's run away now__  
><em>_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door__  
><em>_Baby, I didn't say my vows__  
><em>

James ran up to Logan, throwing off his jacket along the way and cupping Logan's face in his hands. Logan placed his hands over James', giving him a look of disbelief, happiness and love. "You...really mean it?" Logan whispered. James nodded, moved his hands down to Logan's waist and pulled him into a soft kiss. The church burst into cheers (except for Mercedes and her family, who were angrily running to the back rooms to get changed and leave). As they slowly pulled away, Ria and Jo ran up behind Logan jumping up and down and gripping onto his shoulders in excitement. Logan chuckled at their antics. Kendall and Carlos were behind James, giving him proud hugs and pats on the back. Logan and James smiled at each other, and then Logan wrapped his arms around James' neck and pulled him into another kiss.

_So glad you were around __when they said speak now__._

**Yes, lyrics were changed to fit the story and such. I didn't put up all of the lyrics either, all of them didn't fit the story. But I feel like this turned out pretty great.**

**I apologize for not updating I Love You or Be Strong in forever. I'm going to delete Be Strong, maybe re-write it in more of a slash-sense. It would be OT4 if I do so. I will be continuing I Love You, but I might turn it into a type of series. That'll be revealed later on, though!**

***I have a feeling that James' family is rich too. His mom IS the owner of Diamond Cosmetics, and his dad...well we only saw his dad once, so I can't really say anything about him. But they still seem like a family that would be rich.**

**I hope you guys liked this as much as I did.**


End file.
